


Solace

by Lady Angel (dameange)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameange/pseuds/Lady%20Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hotchner/Reid rewrite of The Angel Maker episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Patch. Despite her busy life, she took the time to beta for me. Any mistakes left are purely mine.

____spacer____

A woman killed in the same exact manner as a deceased serial killer's MO brought them to Lower Canaan, Ohio. The fear of an undead serial killer took the sheriff, Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi and himself to the cemetery late one night. Reid's eyes were glued to the rising coffin but were yanked away when his ears heard Prentiss asking Hotchner if he was okay. Leaving Rossi with the sheriff, he followed Hotchner and Prentiss a little ways off. She was asking him if he was okay. He kept saying he was fine but continued to grab his head and ears, bent over in truthful pain.

Hotchner always claimed that the explosion didn't do any damage, but the way he was grabbing at his ears, Reid was pretty sure he was suffering from hyperacusis. If his suspicions were right, the loud, heavy machinery grinding against each other couldn't be good for Hotchner's ears. Reid did the only thing he could think of: he wrapped his own meagerly slim hands around both of Hotchner's ears, pulling the older man into the curve of his throat and shoulder, putting more barriers between the exacerbating noise and Hotchner's injured eardrums. Reid held perfectly still as Hotchner latched onto him, one hand still pressed against his other ear, his free arm wrapped almost fully around Reid's waist. He wrapped his own arms around his boss, cocooning Hotchner's head, ignoring how much he liked the hard, warm strength pressed all along his front. They stayed in that protective embrace until the machines powered down.

Reid wouldn't have minded staying in Hotchner's arms for a little bit longer, but reluctantly let him go. "Are you okay?"

Hotchner lifted his head, but their faces, their mouths, were only millimeters apart. Those incredibly dark eyes stared down into his, shining with something more than gratitude. "Thank you."

Reid shifted nervously, jerking his hands away when he realized he was still holding onto him. "Uh, you're welcome."

They didn't speak of it again, didn't linger over the moment when they heard the sheriff's vehement curses.

~*~*~*~*~

When Prentiss poked him in the cheek and teased him, Reid hadn't been offended, but he wasn't too happy either. It wasn't until he turned and saw the little smile on Hotchner's lips that he completely forgave Prentiss for her teasing. It was tiny but it was also the first real smile he had seen on Hotchner for quite some time.

~*~*~*~*~

Reid was pretty sure Hotchner wouldn't make the mistake of exposing himself to loud noises again, but he underestimated Hotchner's disregard for his own health when faced with taking down a serial killer. Underestimated how determined Chloe Kelcher would be to join her deceased lover after finishing his work. The second the sheriff's gun went off, Reid spared one single glance at Kelcher's falling body before darting to Hotchner's side. Rossi was only asking Hotchner useless questions, so Reid aggressively, politely nudged him aside. He cradled Hotchner in the shelter of his own body again, sighing in relief as Hotchner sank into his embrace. Hotchner's hold on him was tight, pain-filled, needful. It had to be unbearable pain for him to need support, help, in front of all these people.

He held onto Hotchner even though he could feel the eyes of their teammates and the other officers on them. He didn't care what they thought; after all, they had figured out key pieces of the profile, helping to save another woman from a gruesome death. What did the opinions of small town, small minded people matter to him? So he offered Hotchner whatever he needed, for however long he needed it, holding back the disgruntled whine when Hotchner pulled away.

"Thanks," Hotchner murmured into his ear, lips brushing teasingly against his skin before easing himself from Reid's arms.

"You're welcome." Reid stopped himself from smoothing back Hotchner's hair. "Maybe - maybe you should drive back." It was the closest he could get to admitting out loud that he knew about Hotchner's medical condition.

Dark eyes studied him but Hotchner finally nodded. "Maybe you're right."

Reid sighed, watching as Hotchner straightened his body, shaking off any weakness, striding with nothing but confidence towards the sheriff and Kelcher's body.

"You're going to have to take care of him. And he'll probably fight you every step of the way."

Reid jumped at Rossi's voice, having completely forgotten the older agent was there. He turned, but Rossi wasn't looking at him, eyes on the going ons as the police gathered evidence and cleared the crime scene of onlookers instead. Reid played along, similarly avoiding eye contact with Rossi, but nodded to acknowledge his words.

~*~*~*~*~

Reid was not surprised when he heard Hotchner say he was going to drive himself back to DC. After all, with no pressing case, Hotchner was always more likely to take better care of himself. But he was definitely surprised when he heard himself offer to keep Hotchner company, surprised again when Hotchner agreed. He turned to give Morgan the keys, blinking at the wide, knowing grin on his friend's face. He didn't waste time asking, didn't want to know what that smile meant. Reid slipped from the car, grabbing his to-go bag and catching more smiles from the rest of the team. He carefully ignored those smiles too.

Rossi wasn't in the car, he was standing with Hotchner, telling him to stretch out the drive, giving Reid and Hotchner a telling and approving glance. Reid blushed, but hid it by tossing his bag into the backseat of the black Expedition they would be taking back to DC. Waving good-bye as the rest of the team drove off in the opposite direction, Hotchner started up the SUV, Reid in the passenger seat. The first leg of the journey was made in companionable quiet with no need for conversation or music. Reid let himself slump into sleep, rousing only when Hotchner pulled into a diner.

"Hungry?" Hotchner asked, turning off the ignition.

"I could eat." Reid surveyed the lot as he undid his seatbelt. It was that time of the day, too late for lunch, too early for dinner, and so the lot and diner were mostly empty. It would be a quiet meal without the stress of anything pending or any other diners, with only each other for company. Reid looked forward to this. He had never spent any significant time alone with Hotchner except when he was practicing to re-qualify for his firearms permit. It would be nice to spend time together that didn't involve weapons. Their waitress was stereotypical and friendly, efficient because there wasn't anyone else to serve. Their food arrived on heaping plates and Hotchner sniggered at Reid's overwhelmed survey of his order. Reid made Hotchner eat what he couldn't; Hotchner shared his hash browns when they turned out to be utterly excellent.

They talked about everything but work. It was amazing how he could so easily relate to Hotchner, to keep the flow of conversation going without having to resort to work topics. He had thought it would have been harder to make conversation. Maybe it was Hotchner meeting him halfway, maybe they really could talk as friends outside of work. They covered everything from science fiction movies and shows, debating the plots, characterizations, and science to books and Jack. Hotchner told him about books he had read and enjoyed, Reid quoted his favorite passages from those he had read. He had closed his eyes and listened to his recitation with a smile flitting about his lips. Hotchner asked him what books his mother read to him as a toddler, wanting to share something good with Jack. Reid promised to bring over all of his favorites when he was that age. The waitress smiled at them when they left a generous tip, smile growing scandalously amused when Hotchner asked about some place to stop for the night.

Reid studiously ignored her speculative glances.

They ended up at a pretty little bed and breakfast owned by the quintessential little old grandmother. She had welcomed them and checked them in, informing them that while breakfast was really the only meal provided, there were always fixings for sandwiches to be found. She had blinked furiously when Hotchner asked for one room. He hadn't known Hotchner was going to ask for only one room. Reid refused to look at either of them but could feel the nervous blush starting in his chest and moving upwards. She showed them up into their room, dominated by a big king bed and not much else. He could feel her darting glances, running into the en suite bathroom to hide. He splashed his face and brushed his teeth, not needing or wanting a shower because dear God, he was sharing a room, a bed with Hotchner. Then he changed his mind and decided to shower, just in case, but didn't put on pajamas as it was still too early in the evening to go to bed. Eventually, he decided he had to leave the safety of the bathroom. He paused in the doorway, staring at Hotchner, carelessly slumped on the big, nerve-wracking bed, flipping through channels on the television.

Hotchner smiled warmly; Reid returned it hesitantly, nervously tucking his hair behind his ears. Before he could ask if Hotchner was tired, Hotchner asked if he wanted to go for a walk. Reid nearly wilted in relief, eagerly nodding. The surrounding area was lush, the air pleasantly cool. They walked in comfortable silence, neither wanting to break the peace. Reid couldn't help himself, darting quick glances at Hotchner even as he studied his surroundings, categorizing flora and fauna. The other man was content with being studied, catching Reid's eyes more than once, simply smiling. Reid had always thought Hotchner was attractive, dark and intense in a way that made absolute sense to Reid's mind, even when Hotchner was openly laughing, openly happy. He was more at peace now, more so than the previous months, not as much as when Reid first met him. He wondered if there was anything that could bring back that peace to Hotchner's chocolate sad eyes.

They finally turned back, silence still unbroken. Reid prepared for bed, watching with one tricolored eye as Hotchner gathered his things and slipped into the bathroom. He forced himself not to dive for the bed, to not hide under the covers like some scared virgin. But the reality of his virginal state, the reality of his nerves, won over pride and he dived under the covers, turning out the light on his side of the bed. He pretended with every breath that he was asleep, carefully not reacting to the bathroom door opening, to the bed sinking down on one side. He listened to Hotchner's breathing, finally letting it lull him into a dreamless sleep.

He woke warm, comforted, curled in the shelter of strong arms, a solid body wrapped around him own. A big, square, gun callused hand had woven itself into his hair, cupping his head, holding him gently. So sleep heavy, so tranquil was he, even the realization that he was coiled around his superior could not raise a single alarm. He squirmed deeper into Hotchner's hold, pressing his lips to a stubble rough jaw, running his hand up the long line of Hotchner's back, and fell back asleep.

He woke for the second time, alone in the bed, trying to convince himself it was all a dream. It was easy, as Hotchner merely tugged playfully at his pajama bottom, telling him breakfast was ready. The other man didn't act like anything unusual had happened, didn't act like he had woken to find his very male subordinate tangled around him like a lover. Reid felt himself relax infinitesimally. Breakfast was a noisy affair, the other residents and proprietress excited to learn that two FBI agents had spent a night under the same roof. Reid let Hotchner answer their questions, never comfortable with the general public's awe of his job, never sure how much information was too much. He concentrated on the delicious helpings of a traditional breakfast, acutely aware of the long, hard length of thigh pressed so intimately against his own, despite the ample room around the breakfast table.

Hotchner wanted to take another walk after breakfast, grinning at the owner and patting his stomach. Reid didn't have to pretend to agree, following quietly out into the garden trails surrounding the house. They walked in silence again, Reid unsure how to broach the subject of their sleeping arrangements. He was stunned to feel the curl of fingers around his own. He looked down at their entwined fingers, then looked up into Hotchner's face, shocked into stillness. Surprised by the warmth threaded through his fingers, the warmth in wenge wood eyes. "What . . . Hotch . . . I don't . . ."

"Shh." Hotchner gently wove his fingertips into the locks of hair dipping into Reid's eyes. "A human connection."

Reid stared up at him, swallowing the lump his throat. "Is . . . is that all?"

"Only if you want it to be."

It was just like Hotchner, chivalrous warrior, unwilling to push, unwilling to go where he wasn't wanted, but unable to stand passively by. Reid grabbed his courage, tracing Hotchner's lips with gently confident fingers. Hotchner smiled, lips pressing a kiss against his fingertips. The feel of those long, soft lips made him shiver in the warm, spring air, made him nervous in ways he hadn't felt before. Did this mean they were going to kiss now? He didn't know what came next.

"Shhh," Hotchner was gently smiling, shushing him again. "Nice and easy. We'll take this slow."

Reid jerkily nodded; moving towards Hotchner as the older man used their joined hands to pull Reid in. Letting his arm relax as it was bent behind his back, Hotchner refusing to let his hand go even as he wrapped Reid in a tender embrace. Reid nuzzled into the strong hand cupping his cheek, smiling as their foreheads rested against each other, breathing in tandem, warm breath exhaling intimacy. Their first kiss, a mere press of lips, left him aching for more, Hotchner blessedly gave him more. Brushes of lips, sipping at his breath, a delicious wet warmth darting inside to taste, to tease.

Eyes closed, every other sense engaged, Reid immersed himself in this, in Hotchner. Smelled the expensive cologne Hotchner always wore and made Reid crazy with the need to be closer. Felt the beating of their hearts slowly synchronizing, the heat of solid muscles enclosing him in safety and want. Heard the hitches of air, the gasps of gentle pleasure, and the murmurings of affection from them both. On and on the slow simmer of arousal rose, never enough to overwhelm, only enough to leave a sweet and lasting impression.

Hotchner eased them back down, arousal taming into gentle intimacy, kisses became a sweet embrace, leaving the feeling of contentment, hope.

~*~*~*~*~

The next leg of their trip wasn't as quiet as their first, they talked about more personal things, hopes, dreams, the things new lovers shared. Hotchner told him about what really happened with Haley, about the strange hang ups at the house, about her projecting her guilt onto him. Hotchner had told him that knowledge was what had made it so easy to join them Milwaukee, walking away from his cheating wife. Reid talked about Gideon's abandonment and his issues with that, he talked about his Dilaudid addiction and how he still needed to go to support meetings every once in a while. He thought about telling Hotchner about his run in with FBI Director John Monroe, but didn't think it was his place to tell anyone, no matter how much he trusted them, about another member's addiction problem.

Reid didn't talk about the kiss this morning; Hotchner didn't bring it up. But it was a warm memory between them, lingering in the air, tiny dandelion fairies after a romantic's wish. It was almost as if they were clearing the ground of detritus before planting new life. Reid hadn't realized relationships began like this, the airing of the past to each other leading to intimacy. Hotchner said this wasn't the normal way of things but then again, he had huffed a tiny laugh, neither of them were normal people. Reid privately disagreed with that. He thought Hotchner was American male normal whereas he was far less so, but didn't argue the point, wanting this too much to disagree about that littlest point. Even if this wasn't the normal start to things, Reid found comfort in it. Found that he felt better, confessing his sins and finding nothing but warm support and understanding. He made a conscious effort in doing the same for Hotchner, making sure he knew that Reid completely understood and encouraged Hotchner's need to be there for Jack. Reid would never ask another child to go through the abandonment he had. Never.

The seriousness of their conversations dwindled back to more light hearted matters by mutual, unspoken agreement when they stopped for lunch. They barely spent any time at the diner, conscious of the large number of people waiting for a table before and after their arrival. Soon enough they were back on the road, the suburban a blessed bubble surrounding them in their own little world. Reid blinked in surprise when Hotchner took his hand. He took his eyes off the road for a moment, glancing first at their hands to make sure it was real and not wishful thinking, then up at Hotchner. The older man had reclined his chair, coat off, tie nowhere to be found, a small smile lurking on his lips, his eyes closed. Reid found his gaze returning to him time and time again, a foolish smile on his own lips, enjoying the capably-strong hand entwined with his own.

They had made no plans to stop again, but when Reid saw the signs for a bed and breakfast the team had stayed in before, he pulled off the highway. He remembered the place as being quiet, peaceful, and surprisingly large. The Inn at Peralynna Manor was in Columbia, Maryland, and even though Reid knew that the fastest, straightest route back to DC was the 81, he took the turn for it anyway. He was pretty sure Hotchner wouldn't mind another evening of rest before plunging back into work. Pulling up the driveway, the country manor greeted her visitors with graceful, simple elegance. Knowing there wasn't a valet, Reid pulled into an open space before nudging his sleeping passenger.

"Hotch?"

"Hmm?" Hotchner blinked, one hand squeezing Reid's, the other knuckling the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked again when he saw they weren't in DC. Widened eyes swung to Reid's when he recognized their surroundings. "The Peralynna?"

Reid ducked his head, feeling the blush staining his cheeks. "I thought maybe we could take one more night?"

Hotchner smiled at him, lifting their entwined hands, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

The room given to them was on the second floor on the manor, decorated in muted golds and burgundy, eye-catching and elegant. But the two story palladium windows serving as a backdrop for the big king bed really made the room incredible.

Reid relaxed into Hotchner's arms as they curled around him, Hotchner nuzzling into his hair, nipping gently at his ear. Shivered with want when Hotchner whispered, "I can't wait to see you spread naked on that bed in the morning light."

~*~*~*~*~

Reid didn't know how he managed to have dinner, stroll through the lush grounds, or converse with even a modicum of coherence, sanity, or sense. The only words he knew, the only words that even had a bit of meaning, were those words Hotchner had whispered in his ear.

_I can't wait to see you spread naked on that bed in the morning light. _

His knees had buckled, clutching the arms holding him. The evil man holding him had laughed softly in his ear then pulled him down to the dining room. The unmitigated tease tormented Reid all throughout dinner. Heated glances, knowing touches, the wicked tilt of those lips. Reid had to concentrate like never before to get the food from plate to mouth. He had to concentrate on not jumping over the table and straddling Hotchner's lap. Aaron Hotchner was a horribly evil sadist. Reid had come to this conclusion when he insisted on desserts and coffee then dragged them outside for a walk.

The walk did nothing for the fever. Hotchner didn't just hold his hand; he played with his fingers, thumb rubbing inexplicably erotic circles into the back of Reid's hand. And then the bastard kept tugging him into nooks and crannies for kisses. Hot kisses, gentle kisses, smiling, laughing, teasing kisses.

It was making Reid a little lust-crazy. He grabbed Hotchner's lapels, brought them nose to nose. "Aaron Hotchner, if you do not take me to bed this instant, I will claim temporary insanity due to irresistible impulse after I beat you senseless."

Hotchner laughed as Reid tugged him back to their room.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Reid was half afraid, half desperate for this. He didn't know what he was doing, didn't know what to do with his gangly limbs. He wanted to rush in his nervousness.

Hotchner wouldn't let him.

He had jumped on Hotchner the second the door closed, messy kisses, frantic hands, pulling, tugging, mouthing. Hotchner cupping his face and whispering his name shocked him still. Reid couldn't breathe; he wanted this so much. He stared at Hotchner, scared to death he was saying no. Hotchner must have seen it in his eyes because he smiled gently.

"Slow down, we have all night."

Hotchner kissed him then, slow kisses, pressing of lips, tasting him, touching him, nibbling on his mouth. Reid felt like he was being slowly devoured, savored. They stood there forever, wrapped around each other, learning each other, tasting, giving, taking, loving. Reid melted into his arms, lips swollen, breathing low and heavy, lust throbbing, heart flying. Reluctantly sliding his hands out of dark strands when Hotchner tugged at his jacket, gasping indignantly when he wouldn't let him do the same, caught Hotchner's low chuckle with his rueful smile. Hotchner teased his clothes off piece by piece, kissing bared skin, fingertips teasing and touching.

Reid refused to take off his white button down, clutching the shirt in front of him, biting his kiss-lush lip utterly conscious of his completely naked colt legs. He flicked his fingers at Hotchner's jacket. "You now."

Hotchner smirked at him, the devil, eyes mesmerizing Reid as he stripped his clothing off. Got his revenge for not being allowed all of Reid by not letting him touch. Hotchner backed away from Reid, dark laughter in dark eyes, shedding his clothes. Finally, naked, body heavy with muscle, coarse with sinfully raven hair, was laid bared to Reid's ravenous eyes. He forgot about his modesty, entranced with Hotchner's wicked display. Ran his hands over burdened shoulders, down broad, hard pectoral muscles. Braced himself against those muscles, that body, when potent hands smoothed up his thighs and snuck under the tails of his shirt. Gasps caught in his throat when those hands cupped his ass, fingers playing in sensitive, hungry creases. Reid spread his legs, straddling Hotchner's lap with only a bare urging from those hands, from those burning eyes.

Rough hair caressed his smooth skin: ass, chest, and fingertips. Soft, wet tongue traced infinite patterns into his skin. Powerful hands cupped, clutched, explored his body. Callused fingertips teased, plucked, tormented. His own hands, his own mouth couldn't be still. Cataloging textures: endless expanses of skin broken by scars, marred by wondrously crisp hair. Cataloging tastes and smells: the heat of Hotchner's lust, the spice of his skin, the sweetness of his kiss. He could barely be still but restraint came easily. Everything at once, one moment of clarity after another. The memories seared into his mind, imprinted on his skin, entrenched in his very bones.

Barely realized Hotchner had turned them, spreading Reid out across the big, soft bed. Reid stared down the long expanse of his own body framed by the white cotton of his shirt, flushed with passion, meeting ebony eyes alive with heat and worship. Had to close his own as the sight of his cock sinking into that sinful mouth threatened his very sanity. Clutched at bedding, at Hotchner's hair, handfuls at a time, desperately trying not to break apart as he was sucked, lipped, teased. He begged and breathlessly whined, writhing on that bed, trapped by strong hands bruising his hips, trapped by that determined, devilish mouth.

Squirming turned into stunned stillness when warm wet touched his hole. He couldn't help but stare unseeingly, feeling every light touch growing bolder, going deeper. He could feel eyes on him, his cock begged for more, but his whole being centered on the touch stretching his body. The amazing burn, the electrifying pain, the enthralling intimacy was nearly enough to undo Reid. His heart couldn't possibly take more. Grabbing at Hotchner as his lover flowed up his body, desperately latching onto his mouth, grounding himself in his kiss, in his arms.

Hotchner leisurely spun them again. Lightheaded with lust, Reid found himself looking down at the cause, dark gold body, pitch dark hair, pleasure soaked eyes. His, this was all his. The devil smiled slow and decadent, inducing sin, throwing away sense.

"I want to watch you ride me."

Reid moaned. Moaned again as he sank down, impaling himself, taking Hotchner's thick cock inside his body. Unintelligible noises fell from his lips at the perfection. Threw his head back even as he rode them both to climax, hands clenching in his own hair, barely aware of the guiding hands on his hips, of the brush of shirt cloth against the curve of his ass. Everything, absolutely everything was in this moment. The sweet explosion of his orgasm swept through him, taking with it his bones, his will, his strength and mind.

~*~*~*~*~

Wakefulness was slow in coming to Reid that the morning. His body was so sleep heavy, sex sated, he couldn't, didn't want to, move. But he felt eyes on him, a stare moving the length of his body, leaving heat in its wake. He blinked, barely opening his eyes, to see his dark lover sitting against the bed's footboard, absently touching himself, eyes never leaving the curve of Reid's back, the arch of his ass barely covered by the white sheets.

Hotchner smiled darkly when he saw Reid's opened eyes. He prowled up to him, nuzzling his hair, nipping at his ear. "I was right," he breathed, "you are gorgeous, bared to the morning light."

~*~*~*~*~

"Reid!"

He turned towards the happy greeting, a lazy smile on his lips. "Hey, Garcia."

She stopped short, eyes and smile widening. "Uh, sweetness, you are looking fine and relaxed."

He felt his smile grow too.

"Two days off agrees with you, Dr. Reid." Garcia tweaked his sweater with a wink, leading him into the BAU bullpen. They found the rest of the team there, Hotchner ambling down from his office.

"Look who's here!" Garcia announced.

Reid grinned and waved at all of their greetings, returning JJ's hug with warm, brotherly love.

"So, pretty boy, how was your mini vacation?" Morgan waggled his eyebrows. "Can't have gotten into too much trouble with the boss man with you."

Reid smiled brightly. If only he knew. "He who returns from a journey is not the same as he who left."

"Chinese proverb," Rossi provided the answer when everyone looked to each other.

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Ooookay, cryptic boy, don't tell us. How about you, Hotch? How was it?"

Hotchner didn't even crack a smile but his eyes were lit with an inner amusement when they rested upon Reid. "A traveler am I, and a navigator, and every day I discover a new region within my soul."

"Kahlil Gibran." Reid rocked back onto his heels, smiling even more brightly at Hotchner, feeling the speculating eyes of his friends, knowing he was in for interrogating and teasing. He was too happy to care.

The End


End file.
